Left Behind
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Three women wait, as their men go off to war. Daisy, Minnie and Kairi centric
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Daisy and Minnie take place at the same time, Kairi's is in the future.

**Left Behind**

Missing someone gets easier everyday because even though you are one day further from the last time you saw them, you are one day closer to the next time you will. --Author Unknown.

_You're home, I can't believe you're really here. It's been two years...two long, and painful years in which I only saw you once and for such a short time. Why you? Why did he have to choose you to send to pick up that boy? You're just a magician, you're not a soldier, you should be home, studying in the lab and creating new magic for the boys...not fighting, bleeding...dying._

_I can't stop clutching at you. I keep telling myself to let go, to not make a scene but my wing's won't release you and I can't stop trembling._

"It's alright, Daisy."

_I can feel your breath against my ear, just as I can feel your feathers against my back and still I can't stop sobbing...when did I start? So many times, I wanted you to go away, to leave me alone and now...now I can't even dream of ever thinking those thoughts. It's been so long, Donald...I was so scared that when I watched you fly away, it was the last moment. Why didn't I kiss you good-bye? Why didn't I tell you I loved you and that I needed you? Why didn't I make you stay, say to hell with Mickey and run as far as we could, where the darkness wouldn't touch us?_

_I've tried so hard to be strong, to pick up the pieces and wait bravely for your return...but you took so many of those pieces with you when you left, I feared I would go insane. I'm not strong, I'm so weak, Donald. I cried myself to sleep every night, clutching at that stupid stuffed duck you made for me, wishing to every god that had existed it was you._

_And now it is and now that I have the chance to say everything I whispered to that duck, in the cold, dark night...I can't open my mouth._

Daisy opened her mouth a few times, her voice cracking before she could make a sound before she finally looked up at Donald, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Welcome home," she whispered, her voice broken.

--

_I wait by this window every day, watching the garden below. It's where I first saw you leave, in the dead of the night, while you thought I was asleep. It's where I first saw Donald, running to wake up Goofy...it's where I first saw Sora, the hero upon which too much rests._

_And it's where I first saw you again. Limping from the garage, bloody, tired, and every bit the man I fell in love with. _

_My life is sacrifice, I know that. As a queen, I'm expected to sacrifice everything for my kingdom if it came down to that, and I would. Willingly. It's one of the reasons you give me whatever I may ask, because you know a royal's life is one of sacrifice, because there's a possibility that I might have to one day to give it all up and more is always there._

_And as a guardian of light, I am expected to sacrifice everything and more for the worlds, for the Light. I'm not talking about Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is more then just a door to a dark place. It's more then just heroes, villains and the people in-between. Kingdom Hearts is more then I could ever know, and I'm one of it's greatest protectors. And the trade off? It's not toys and sweets...frivolous things. It's power. Power over Light. That is the deal, that is the trade of._

_Power and riches, for responsibility and sacrifice. It has never been a problem before for me, but to sacrifice my husband...my love...the other half of my heart and soul?_

_All my training, all my knowledge, all my understanding of my duty came up to nothing against that thought._

_I don't know if I can do it._

_The queen in me, tells me that sometimes, for the good of a world, sacrifices have to be made. You can't protect everyone in your kingdom, and sometimes, you have to leave some behind to save the rest._

_The guardian in me tells me that sometimes, for the good of all that is, sacrifices have to be made. You have to sacrifice yourself, so that other people won't have to. In order to protect everything, you can't shield everyone._

_But the wife in me...the wife in me rants and rails against those other two, and screams that I would burn down the world if that was what it took to get you back. That no matter what or who I have to sacrifice, it would be cheap at twice the price if I could just. get. you. home._

_But now you are, and I'm happy, because my heart and my duty can once more be together...until the next crisis arises and takes you away from me. _

_I don't want to greet you. I...I can't go down there and smile, welcoming you home as if I'm not dreading the moment I go to bed...in case it's all a dream and I'll wake up alone again. I can't hold you in my arms, knowing that tomorrow, next week...someday you'll be torn away again by duty._

_Please, Mickey...don't make me go down there. Don't make me be the queen I am, when just the wife I shouldn't be. Please..._

Minnie stood, watching her husband enter the castle before straightening out her skirt, heading for the door of the Library to head down to the throne room, a gloved hand brushing away her tears as she collected herself, pulling the mantel of Disney Castle's queen around herself, discarding the one of a waiting wife.

_Welcome home, my darling._


	2. Chapter 2

_You're home, you're home, you're home. _I can't stop whispering it in my head as I clutch at you, feeling your body against mine for the first time in months. _You're home, you're home, you stink like five day old fish left in the sun, but you're home and...you're bleeding?_

I pull away and stare at you, my eyes widening as I actually take in what you look like, instead of just you. _Dear god..._ I press at your stomach, feeling a hole beneath my hand, a coldness chilling my skin.

Cold. Blood is warm. There is no warmth here.

_No...nonononono. This...this isn't real, this isn't happening. This is...you're here, you're **real**, you can't be...why are you looking at me so sadly? Why are your eyes so dim? Sora, please, please...it was just a routine trip, sealing a world that had never even been touched by the Heartless. Please te...Riku. Thank god, Riku's here. Riku will correct this, tell me wh..._

_Riku, no...don't look at me like that. Don't even **dare** look at me with those tear filled eyes, eyes that hold such sadness. This isn't..._

_This is a joke. A sick, **sick** joke. You can all stop it now, I'm not laughing. So where are Donald and Goofy? Are they in the bushes, taking pictures?_

"Kairi...I'm sorry..."

Kairi stared at Riku, trembling, her mind whirling in chaos as she stared at Riku's hand, tightly clutching a five pointed charm covered in blood. Her husband's charm. She fell to her knees, staring, un-seeing as Sora's ghost, as she started to cry.


End file.
